


Moonlit cuddles

by GarnettFox



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Cuddles, Happy Birthday!, Other, Persona as animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnettFox/pseuds/GarnettFox
Summary: After a terrible day Yosuke is feeling like shit, something two Persona's aren't going to stand for.Birthday present for Y0w0suke
Kudos: 20





	Moonlit cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [y0w0suke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0w0suke/gifts).



Yosuke bit down at his lip as walked the riverbank the only lights this late being the moon reflecting off the softly churning rivers. His stomach ached with hunger and limbs screamed for rest after almost twelve hours of none stop inventory duty but he just pushed his self on.

The day had been hell, his parents where fighting (His mother angry at another rumour going around that his long hours meant he was cheating, Father pointing out people liked to stir up trouble while she insisted rumours had to have *some* basis in fact), it was Sunday meaning he was working at Junes for the day, he'd hoped it would just be the normal six hours then he could go home and do his homework, or ~beg~ Ask, ask Yu to hang out. Ha. No.

just before his break _Like they fucking timed it_ Two of the part timers told him they weren't working that day? Why when they where perfectly healthy enough to make the trip, to come to his FACE and complain? 'We just don't WANT to Hanamura, make it happen.' And fucking left before he could say anything.

He couldn't tell his father, he was already under pressure from the higher ups not happy with the negative reception Junes had (Ignoring this was one of the more profitable branches, dick.) and inventory had to be done so he...Just...Didn't take his break, clocked out but kept working so his Father wouldn't accuse him of trying to pull any tricks or scams (Since he *had* to know all the tricks the workers used to scam money, after all he was one of them. Ignoring he was the only one who came to every shift, who never complained to his face, who did his *best* because he cared about his family damn it)

Twelve hours of nonstop work, he want so bad to sleep but he didn't want to go back to the screaming...

A ribbit in his ear started him and he sighed turning to the unamused looking white and camo frog with golden eyes glaring at him "Finally got out of the bag huh?"

Jiraiya croaked and climbed up ontop of Yosuke's head flattening some of his hair. Yosuke sighed, it's been weird for the group to adjust to the invisible animals just...Following them around now, but at least Jiraiya was pretty easy to ignore and stuff into a bag. Chie couldn't really do that with the five foot bright yellow alligator that was Tome.

Yosuke blinked as Jiraiya patted at his face and pointed at the gazebo Yosuke mulling it over a minute. "...Screw it." He sighed walking over his screaming legs thanking him as he sat at the table and rested his head on his arms. "Just for a few minutes..." Jiraiya hopped off his head croaking softly and petting his forehead. Yosuke smiled closing his eyes.

And sometime later opened them again, the moon was higher in the sky and with a lurch of fear in his stomach Jiraiya was no where to be seen. Where was he? Was the little persona frog ok?....Or had he realized how terrible a person Yosuke was-.

A growl rumbled in his ear a large heavy paw dropping onto his shoulder and a amused croaking with it. Yosuke slowly turned his head to stare into the golden eyes of a giant snow leopard. Izanagi rumbled again and opened his mouth to yawn showing off his massive teeth as Jiraiya hopped onto his nose and ribbited.

"Jiriaya! You went to Yu's house?! You better not have woken him he was wiped after the football clubs last ga-" Yosuked yelped as Izanagi's claws hooked into his jacket and pulled him back into the massive cat's fuffy chest, stunned Yosuke wasn't able to do anything as the leopard let his self fall back into the grass and clamped onto him with both paws letting Yosuke sink into his soft fur with a happy purr.

"...You two aren't letting me go anywhere are you?"

Izanagi's purrs turned into a huffing laugh cuddling the boy closer as Jiraiya hopped onto his face and settled down to snooze on Yosuke's forehead. "...You two had better let me go in time for school tomorrow.

0o0o0o

They didn't, but Yosuke wasn't really complaining from where he was trapped in the floofy cuddle.


End file.
